


Meeting the Pride! (yay...)

by What_am_I_doing_rn



Series: Lions and Cats [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And He Doesn’t Like It, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Asshole, Don’t worry He will get better, Fluff, Gen, He thinks Virgil will cause the exact opposite, Janus is done with everything, Janus is still Agender, Light Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Patton has adopted Virgil, Roman just wants his pride to be safe and happy, Virgil doesn’t take anything Roman says personally, Virgil may be small but he can scratch your eyes out., Virgils size keeps getting mentioned, logan is a true neural, not that Virgil knows, who doesn’t like being interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_am_I_doing_rn/pseuds/What_am_I_doing_rn
Summary: It’s the day after Patton found Virgil, and he wants Virgil come stay with his Pride until he finds his humans, how will that go down?(Still just as bad at summary’s, I swear the story is much than the summary makes it out to be.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, i can’t find the non-romanic tag with everyone in it, so this is what I’m doing
Series: Lions and Cats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894177
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Meeting the Pride! (yay...)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part! Everyone else is introduced, they weren’t given as much attention as I wanted but oh well.

Virgil feels something shift behind his back, removing the warmth on his back. Then Virgil feels something nudge his back.

“... Kiddo, time to wake up!” A bright, preppy shouts.

Virgil uncurls from the ball he was in and does a full body stretch, letting out a yawn has he does.

Virgil suddenly remembers everting thing that has happened in the last 24 hours, losing his humans, meeting Patton, going to watering hole, everything hits him like a freight train.

Virgil shoots up his head up and frantically looks around, but relaxes once his eyes focus on Patton.

“... what’s up Patton?” Virgil mumbles.

“So... sense I have to go back to my Pride, and I don’t want to leave you alone, I’ve decided that I want to take you to meet my Pride, and maybe stay with us!” Patton exclaims, seeming really excited.

“Until I find my human’s?”

Patton seems to deflate at that, but quickly bounces back, making Virgil wonder if he was just seeing things.

“Yeah kiddo! Just until you find your humans!” Patton stated with a bit  _too_ much happiness in his voice.

Virgil decides to ignore that previous statement and gets up.

“Okay Patton, Give me a second to drink some water and then we can talk more.”

Virgil hears Patton say “Okay Virgil!” And goes down to the watering hole. Once Virgil has gotten enough water to quench his thirst, he walks back to Patton and starts asking questions.

“Will they even want me there? What if they see me as prey? I doubt everyone in your Pride, no offense, are as trusting as you, especially to someone as different to your Pride as me.”

“Number one! They should accept you, after all, you are too small to serious damage to us specifically—“

“Wow, thanks, doing wonders for my self esteem.” Virgil says with heavy sarcasm.

“I’m Sorry kiddo, I really didn’t mean to insult you.”

Virgil sighs, “It’s fine Patton, I just don’t like being called ‘cute’ or ’harmless’ cause I CAN scratch your eyes out.”

“Okay, thank you for telling me, I won’t do again.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it. By the way, sorry for interrupting you, You can keep talking about what you were before.” Virgil offered.

“Okay! Number 2, you aren’t really size we hunt, we topicality hunt animals large that can feed everyone and fill all of our belly’s so we don’t have to take as many lives..” Patton trails off looking kinda sad and a bit guilty.

Patton shakes his head and continues talking, “And thirdly! That will take you in because I said so! No one can resist my cute face!” He says mischievously looking at Virgil like akitten who just was caught doing something they shouldn’t have done, but was trying to look innocent.

Virgil bursts out laughing, finding that unreasonably hilarious. Virgil laughing at Patton’s words makes Patton feel a lot better, Patton had mentioned topics that make him really sad, so Virgil laughter really lightens the mood.   


Unable to help himself, Patton starts to giggle along with him.

They are interrupted by Virgil’s stomach rumbling, and he suddenly realizes that He hasn’t ate sense the morning of yesterday. Virgil suddenly looks very embarrassed, and looks away.

Patton thinks for a second, before hesitantly asking, “...Hey Virgil?”

Virgil looks at Patton, still embarrassed, “Yeah Patton?”

“You can say no if you don’t want to! I won’t be mad... but can I please carry you too my Pride? Just so you can save energy just incase we don’t have food in until later today?”

Virgil stops to think about it for a second, _letting Patton carry me_ _could save me energy, Which I need to save up, but what if Patton takes me and kills me? I can’t fight while being carried? No, Patton can’t hurt me while carrying me, it would take a second animal, and I can just scratch they’re eyes out. But I don’t want animals, especially Patton’s pride to see me like that, but saving energy is to important for me to give up..._

“... okay, I’ll let you carry me-“

Patton perks up.

“On ONE condition, you set me down once we get close.” Virgil Bargains.

“Okay! Deal!” Patton giggles while walking over to Virgil.

“Can I pick you up?” Patton asks calmly, waiting for Virgils response.

“Yes, do it before I back out.” Virgil growls.

Patton giggles, obviously not taking Virgil harsh tone to heart and picks Virgil up by his scruff.

Being picked up by his scruff reminds Virgil vaguely of his mother, who despite Virgil being the runt of the litter, loved and took care of him just as much as she did for his siblings. He wonders what happened to them after mom died. Virgil shakes those thoughts away, not wanting to ponder on them anymore.

“You can start moving Pat.”

As Virgil says that Patton starts walking.

__________

The walk towards Patton’s pride has been silent, after all Patton can’t really talk with Virgils scruff in his mouth and Virgil isn’t one for one sided conversations.

After a while of walking Patton stops walking and sets Virgil down and Virgil turns around to look at Patton.

“We are pretty close to our resting spot! That is where everyone should be right now.”

“Okay... Okay. Let’s hope I don’t get mauled on the spot.” Virgil says sarcastically, but Patton can detect small traces of nervousness in his voice, almost unnoticeable under the heavy layers of sarcasm, even for a extremely empathetic lion like Patton.

“No kiddo! They wouldn’t do that!” Patton exclaims, sounding bordering desperate.

Virgil doesn’t say anything, having no idea how to respond when some actually takes his fears disguised as sarcasm and addresses it, and how it feels kinda nice to be reassured, even if it’s not in the fact based comforting Virgil prefers.

Virgil looks at Patton giving a ‘I-don’t-know-how-to-respond-to-that-so-I-won’t” look.

Virgil starts walking in the direction Patton wasgoing before they stopped, with Patton following him.

In this area there was rich green grass, unlike the yellow and greenish-yellow grass before this. There were three trees, two of the trees are behind this around fifteen by _maybe_ seventeen feet lake the third Tree is to the right of Virgil away from the lake. On the left of Virgil there is this mole hill with a slanted rock that could fit around one lion under and on top of it, it is by no means a cave, but could offer protection from the rain. In the middle of all this is just a bunch of healthy grass.

In this area there are four lions. A brown lion that is a bit smaller than Patton, but definitely seems stronger. They have a lighter brown main, with a streak of, white? No, with a steak of bright blond, mistakably white if someone doesn’t look too hard, and they are splashing chaotically around in the lake.

Next to one of the trees behind the lake there is a lion that is a bit smaller than the other lion. They have tan colored fur and a... _split_ mane? One side of his mane his a warm brown and the other side of his mane is a lighter color than his fur, looking at they’re face Virgil can see two claw mark scars, one across his eye and the other one horizontally starting at the beginning of their face and ends near the nose. The lion keeps glancing up at the chaotic lion from where they are laying, but seems perfectly calm, if not a bit uninterested.

Right next to the biggest tree there is a lion who seems to be the smallest lion, but has an aura of intimidation, giving them a ‘don’t mess with me’ vibe with light brown fur and and a darkish blond mane that gets darker in the back of their head. they seems to be relaxing, but they also are lazily glancing around.  


Finally there is the biggest lion, even bigger than Patton, in top of the slanted stone. The lion is stiting on top of it, with a gold color fur and a blonde and and light brown mixed through they’re mane. They seem to be the leader?

Patton is suddenly in front of Virgil screaming, “Hey Roman!”

The lion on the rock, who he assumes is Roman looks over towards Patton, an pipes up, “hey Patton! How was star gazing?”

“Oh! It was as amazing as always! Before I get carried away, I have to talk to you about something.”

Patton’s voice is still as playful as ever, but has a undergone of seriousness in his voice, and glances over to Virgil, Romans auburn eyes follow Patton’s and he is just now realizing that Virgil is here.

“Hello! I’m Roman, he/him, who are you?” 

Romans loud voice booms.

“Roman, this is Virgil, he/him, Can he stay with us until he can find his humans?” The serious undertone is now a bit more obvious.

Romans warm welcoming gaze suddenly turns harsh and cold at the mention of humans.

“So you are tell me he’s a Humans Pet!? Are you insane Patton!? He is going to lead humans to us!”Romans voice bursts out, making all of the other lions look at Roman, and then Virgil.

“Roman, can we talk about this before you kick Virgil out? Please?”

“Patton you know the rules—“ Roman stops suddenly as he sees Patton’s cub eyes, he sighs, “Okay Patton, we can talk about this in _private_.”

As Patton and Roman walk away, the other three lions walk over to him.

“Ooooo, who’s this that Patty has brought in?” The lion with the light Blonde streak, who Virgil can now see has dark green eyes, taunts.

At the lions voice Virgil unconsciously puffs up, staring at the lion taunting him.

Before Virgil can say anything back to the lion, the lion with scars on his face speaks up, “I apologize for Remus’ behavior, I am Janus, they/them, don’t bother using any gender for me, I don’t want them.” The lion— Janus, their name is Janus, said not sounding the least bit interested with this conversation.

“Hello, I am Logan, I use He/Him pronouns. It seems Probable that you will stay with us until you can ‘find your humans,’ sense Roman is unable to resist Patton’s so called ‘cub eyes’.” Logan informs in a very monotone voice.

“Okay then... My name is Virgil, he/him.” Virgil grimaces, not wanting to be in this situation.

Remus looks at Janus expectingly, “Look at how small he is Janus! We could easily kill him and get away with it!”

_Okay. It is official. I do not like this dude._ Virgil thinks.

“On the. Contrary, sense ‘humans Pets’— “I really perfer the term House cat.” Virgil interrupts.

Virgil sees a flash of annoyance on Logan’s face, but it’s gone as soon as it came.

“—house cats are a carnivores, and therefore have canines, which can pierce and rip the skin.” Logan countered.

“You know some house cats, including me, also have claws that can rip your eyes out.”Virgil growls, feeling very unsafe.

“So, not all house cats are declawed?” Logan asks out of a place of curiosity.

“No, not _all_ house cats are declawed.”

Janus intercepts the conversation, “As much _fun_ as it is to watch you two talk, Roman and Patton are coming back.” Janus says as uninterested as ever.

Virgil sees both lions walking over here, Patton looking very proud of himself, and Roman looking both frustrated and resigned.

“Virgil can stay with us on three conditions!” Romans burning gaze is now on Virgil, “You can NOT lead or show ‘your’ humans or any humans to us, under any circumstance. TWO, while you are here, you have to respect me as your leader, meaning no disobeying my rules, you don’t get off just because you’re a guest. THREE, you can not hurt any of my Pride under ANY circumstance. If you break any of these rules I will not hesitate to add you to our meal.” Roman growls, honestly looking downright Threatening, making Virgil only nod, not adding any sarcastic quip.

Roman nods, “Good.As long as you follow the rules, we shouldn’t have a problem.” Roman says that then he walks away.

Everyone except Virgil and Patton goes back to doing there thing, Patton looks at Virgil, who is still in shock.

“Are you okay kiddo?” Patton looks worriedly down at Virgil.

“This is going to be interesting... by that I mean that this is going to go horribly.” Virgil groans.

_If there is any god out there, please, help me make it through this with out losing my mind._ Virgil thinks feeling resigned.

_As I said to Patton, this is going to be interesting_ _._  


Virgil suddenly hears his stomach rumble again.

_...and the worst part is that I’m still hungry._

**Author's Note:**

> This was interesting... Please comment what you think! They help keep me motivated.


End file.
